


The Diary of James Buchanan Barnes

by mysongsknowhatyoudidinthedark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysongsknowhatyoudidinthedark/pseuds/mysongsknowhatyoudidinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A news article published new information surrounding Bucky Barnes' wartime diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary of James Buchanan Barnes

Controversy arose surrounding the Bucky Barnes diary. While this document has been held in repute for decades for giving historians ideas about the early life and war life of Steven Rogers (Captain America), one of the entries has been discovered to have "homoerotic" content.

This entry, "Suggests an attraction toward his long-time friend [Rogers]." Though not overly explicit, as Barnes was clearly well-aware of the homophobia at the time, the passage does show his feelings on the subject matter:

"I feel strongly about Steve. Sometimes, I wish I didn't--I'd feel a hell of a lot better in church--but I do. I can't tell anyone about it, of course. I wish he'd feel the same, but that won't happen when Miss Carter's around. I don't hate her, she just has everything I wish I could have."

This questions Barnes' sexuality, but it does not question the legitimacy of the document in the historical context. Many historians continue to use it as an informational guide about the rise of HYDAR during the War, conditions of life as a soldier, and now the beginning of acceptance of those in the LGBTQ community.

Despite this, Republican Senator Jeff Bridges laments the loss of a great American figure. "It's a shame," he says, "Bucky Barnes is an important American hero, a symbol of patriotism, and his image is now tainted with immorality."

He compares Barnes' diary to that of Anne Frank, both of which hold equal importance in historical analysis. Bridges fails to realize that Anne Frank herself is believed to be bisexual--one of her earlier entries mention her attraction to females, specifically her curiousity about the female body.

 Despite right wing criticism, most in the LGBTQ community rejoice over the popularity of this historical figure. Abigail Wilson, one of the organizers of the pride parade in San Francisco, is overjoyed for representation in popular culture. "It's a nice change," she says. "We now have great representation, especially since he's from so long ago. Not too many people are upset over the idea of Bucky not being straight."

While many of the Avengers team declined to an interview, Tony Stark (Iron Man) mentions his excitement. "You know, I definitely thought he was gay. My dad talked about him sometimes, and he always said he looked at Steve funny," he states. "Maybe we can finally set Steve up. He's the only one who isn't with someone else. Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that."

Rogers himself refused to comment, but there are rumors spreading around that the man that attacked Rogers and his friends in Washington, D.C., is in fact Barnes. Others even say that Barnes is currently living with Rogers in his apartment, but sources remain unconfirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> To make this very clear, the opinions presented by the senator do not reflect my own, as I am very very gay. Just to make things completely clear.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you want to see updates/posts: http://is-stucky-canon-yet.tumblr.com/


End file.
